I've Made So Many Plans
by StuckInAJar
Summary: One-shot/Song-fic about the evolution of Chad and Sonny's relationship. Based on the song Summer of '09 by All Caps.


Based on the song Summer of '09 by AllCaps. Go look them up. They are awesome.

* * *

SONNY'S POV

_I've made so many plans after what you said last night._

Just thinking about how sweet Chad was on our second, first date made me start fantasizing about the future and what Chad and I as a couple would be like. As surprised as the rest of the So Random cast acted I think that they secretly had thought about it at some point.

It only makes sense. After the initial being angry, hurt, surprised, blahblahblah Tawni immediately jumped to what our new celebrity couple name would be. It's Channy. And even Tawni, celebrity romance guru, doesn't think of a name that fast. So she obviously had to have thought about the Sonny-Chad couple before. This is both a little creepy and endearing.

And have I told you what Chad did after we ditched the Randoms? No. Well it was this awkward handshake-high five-hug-kiss thing. I know it sounds weird but it was really romantic. It ended up like that because at the end of the night I didn't really know where me and Chad stood. Were we a bonafide couple? Just going out? Friends?

I didn't really know what to do. So I just kind of went in for a handshake-hug. Then he spontaneously pulled me further in and kissed me. I won't admit it to anyone else but, honestly, I wanted to kiss Chad. But it seemed weird, like I had to ask him if it was alright. Turns out that it would have been…if he hadn't initiated the kiss himself.

…

CHAD'S POV

_And I pretend it's impulsive but you already know the truth…I just want a picture of us so I can put it on Daily booth._

I know that you saw my date with Sonny last night. (Don't worry; it doesn't bother me that you're a stalker. I have many.) And even if you didn't see how the date ended Sonny has already told you about it. You know…our handshake turned hug turned kiss.

She has probably only told you her side of the story but I feel that you should know my side of the story.

Sonny, my Sonshine, thinks that the kiss was spontaneous, impulsive, but it wasn't. There were two main reasons that I wanted to kiss Sonny. One: she's Sonny. Enough said there. Reason two: I wanted to take a picture of us kissing so I could plaster it on ever social networking site that I have.

I know that it sounds like I'm being a jerk but I'm not, I swear.

I want the world to know that Sonny is _mine_. I like her. A lot. And I want everyone to know that.

Hence the picture.

* * *

**Three months later**

SONNY'S POV

_As we drive around and around and around as we try to escape this town._

I love being with Chad. He is such a caring boyfriend. He's very nice and much less conceited than he was before we were together.

It's great being together.

But sometimes I wish that we could get away from being a celebrity couple. I want to be in a relationship with Chad…and I am but whenever we go out paparazzi follow us. It's like we can't escape the Hollywood limelight.

It's hard.

But, tonight is our three month anniversary and Chad has planned something extravagant. He won't tell me what it is but knowing who he is as of lately it will be very romantic. I specifically requested it be somewhere without paps.

We have been driving for over an hour and are still being followed. Like I said: it's not east to escape Hollywood.

…

CHAD'S POV

_I can't quite find the words but you listen and get it anyway._

Okay. This is it. After driving around for nearly two hours Sonny and I finally ditched all the paparazzi and made it to our anniversary spot. I picked a private mountain that overlooks the lights of LA. It's away from everything and I know that Sonny appreciated the beauty.

I'm going to give Sonny my gift. It's not really a gift because I am not actually giving her a present but I am showing her how much I care about her.

"So, Sonny?"

"Yes perfect, amazing, spectacular boyfriend Chad?" She gives me too much credit.

"Well…um…I kinda wanted to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

I turned toward her and took her hands. "You see Sonny...we have been together for three months now and though this I really hard for me to admit I wanted to say that I…um…well…you know…" Why am I freezing up? I am _not_ supposed to freeze up as I tell the woman I love how I feel. THIS IS NOT IN MY PLAN!

"It's okay Chad…" She looked into my eyes and smiled. "I love you too."

…

SONNY'S POV

_And I pretend it's not a big deal…but I almost let out a squeal._

Tonight was perfect. Chad tried to tell me he loved me. He got nervous and froze up so I just told him I loved him too. I was all nonchalant about it trying not to freak out in front of him. But let me tell you, the first thing I did after he dropped me off at home was scream to the heavens.

And then I called everyone I knew and told them.

What can I say? I want everyone to know how in love I am.

* * *

**One year later**

CHAD'S POV

_This is the last night they'll ever think of us as kids…_

"This is it." I whispered into Sonny's ear from behind her.

"What is?"

"The beginning of the rest."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just think…both our shows have just wrapped production of the series. You chose me forever and always, and I chose you. We are taking a three month vacation in Europe after which we are coming back and starting production on a major motion picture…together. Nothing could be more perfect."

"You're right."

"Of course I am. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." My dear Sonshine hit me. And she hits hard. "Ow. What was that for?"

"You're not that conceited, jerky, overly dramatic kid anymore Chad. I know you."

"Right on both counts." I spun Sonny around to face me. "You know me better than anyone else. And I'm not a kid anymore. I doubt anyone will ever think of us as kids again."

"I think you're right," she said with a coy smile.

I pulled Sonny toward me and kissed her deeply. "I love you Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny nuzzled her head into my head, whispering in my ear, "I love you too Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper."

* * *

Fluffy one-shot, song-fic that I wrote tonight when I should have been writing the newest chapter of my series. Avoidance FTW.

The italics at the beginning of every section are lyrics from the song Summer of '09 by All Caps. Look them up on Youtube because they are really awesome.

Let me know what you thought!

Sami :]


End file.
